Twelve Days of Christmas
by The First Sight
Summary: Twelve little snipits of the holiday season with Dark and Krad.
1. Intro

_**Twelve Days of Christmas**_

Happy Holidays everybody!

Twelve Days of Christmas isn't really a story this time, just little bits and pieces of things I made up for Christmas. Will eventually include 12 little tales (which makes sense). Enjoy!

(Dark/Krad)

Disclaimer: We all know that D. is not mine. Tada.


	2. Mysterious Plants Hanging Over Doors

_**Mysterious Plants Hanging Over Doors**_

"Mistletoe?" Krad's voice was filled with skepticism. "What's that for?"

"For pushing people under," Dark laughed. "What else?"

Krad looked confused, watching as the thief hung the plant over the doorway. Dark caught the look when he turned back.

"Don't tell me you don't know about mistletoe!" he said disbelievingly.

Krad avoided Dark's gaze, crossing his arms over his chest after repositioning an angel figurine on a shelf. "Of... of course I do."

Dark covered his face with his hand exasperatedly and sighed. "I can tell when you're lying to me, you know."

"Fine! Why don't you tell me – and then I _will_ know." Krad glared at him as a cunning smirk appeared on the thief's face.

"Or," Dark suggested, taking a couple steps closer until the two of them were only inches apart, "I could show you."

Krad raised an eyebrow at him, leaning away a bit.

"Well?" Dark pressed, taking a step away again and holding out his hand between them.

After considering for a while, Krad finally agreed. "Okay, then," he said, placing his hand in Dark's. "Show me."

Dark's smirk only widened and he stepped back under the doorway. "If someone is standing under the mistletoe..." he explained, pulling Krad over to him so that he was also standing in that particular doorway. Dark closed the remaining distance between them by pressing his lips over Krad's, startling him. "...you get to kiss them."

Krad blinked, stunned. "Is that really it?"

"Yeah." Dark leaned back against the doorframe, watching the blush fade slowly from Krad's face.

Krad looked up at the simple embellishment hanging above them curiously. "Dark?"

"What?"

He looked back at the thief with an awkward expression, pointing up at the mistletoe. "Don't... put any more of that up."

Dark only laughed.


	3. Snowball Fight & the Perfect Snow Angel

_**Picture a Perfect Snow Angel: What Do You See?**_

"Look – It's snowing!" Dark exclaimed, getting up from where he'd been sitting on the floor to get a better look outside.

Krad raised an eyebrow at the thief skeptically. "So?" He got up as well to join Dark at the window. "What's so great about frozen water?"

Dark shook his head at Krad and grabbed him by the wrist, heading for the door, dragging his counterpart behind him. "You just haven't been looking close enough – every snowflake is unique." He grinned. "And you _can't_ tell me you've never had a snowball fight before!"

"I won't tell you, then," Krad said indifferently. Although fighting with Dark did manage to sound somewhat appealing.

"You're impossible," Dark remarked, throwing on his coat and wrapping a scarf around his neck. He tossed Krad's fancier-looking coat at his head, laughing as he headed out the door. "Come on!"

Glaring, Krad pulled the coat away from his face and put it on. He followed Dark reluctantly out into the cold, almost immediately getting snow in his shoes. "Remind me again why we're out here..." he said, examining the snow that was drifting all around them.

"Because it's fun," Dark told him.

"You're such a child, Mousy," Krad griped.

"And what's wrong with that?" Dark argued. Grasping Krad's wrists again, he pulled him farther out into the yard covered in snow.

"Dark, stop it. Let go," Krad warned.

"No!" Dark grinned. He picked up some snow and tossed it up in the air. "What's your problem, anyway?"

All the snow that Dark had scooped up had blown toward Krad. Returning the favor with a slight grin, he picked up some snow from the ground and packed it together into a firm sphere.

Dark started to back away, one slow step at a time, waiting for Krad to throw it at him. When he did, he dodged it. "You catch on quick," he laughed.

"It wasn't hard to figure out," Krad said, forming another snowball.

"I bet I can beat you in a snowball fight," Dark challenged, grabbing up some snow of his own.

"Bring it on."

Both angels fought like it was a real battle – only this time snow replaced magic, they didn't fly, and it turned out quite comical when Krad almost-tripped on numerous occasions, thanks to his long coat and frozen limbs.

They had been going at it for quite a long while and were nearly tied, when Krad actually did trip – _how_ he did, no one knows – and in a sad attempt to catch himself, reached out for Dark, pushing the thief over instead. They toppled to the ground, Dark getting the worst of it with snow down his back and Krad landing on top of him.

"Nice catch," Krad accused, breathlessly.

"Way to keep on your feet," Dark retorted.

Awkward silence.

"You can get off of me any time, you know," Dark reminded him, smirking.

Either Krad had suddenly gotten even colder than he already was, or he was blushing. "Right." He crawled back off of Dark, and somehow ended up pinned against a snow bank by Dark's hand on his chest.

"The snow matches your wings," the thief noted.

Krad's wings weren't even out for comparison. "What...?" He sank farther into the snow when Dark's face came closer to his.

"You know about snow angels, right?"

"Uh... Yes..." People lay in the snow and try to make their forms look like angels. "You're not going to convince me to make one. I'm too cold – now let me up," Krad demanded.

"Fine." Dark stood and offered him his hand.

Krad rejected it and got up without help. "I'm going back inside."

Dark followed him inside wordlessly. They took their coats and shoes off and Krad headed straight for the living-room while Dark went off to the kitchen to find some hot chocolate. When he came back with the two steaming mugs, Krad was wrapped up in a blanket, curled up on the couch.

He handed one of the hot chocolates to Krad and sat down next to him.

"So why did you ask me about snow angels?" Krad wondered after he'd warmed up a bit.

"Because," Dark explained, "_you_ look _exactly_ like what people attempt to create in the snow."

Krad just stared at Dark for a while, astonished at the sincere expression on the thief's face.

"An angel."


	4. Christmas Carols,,, Who is Carol Anyway?

_**Christmas Carol... Who is Carol, Anyway?**_

The radio was playing a whole bunch of Christmas music. No matter _what_ channel you tuned into, it was all the same result.

"You know," Dark said randomly, "I think Daisuke is going caroling later."

Krad gave him a strange look. "So?"

Dark shrugged. "I don't know." After a while he began humming along with whatever song was playing at the moment.

"What are you doing, Mousy?"

"Singin'," he said simply. "_Rockin' around the Christmas tree._.." he sang, grinning. "Sing along if you know the words." Dark laughed and continued to sing.

Dark wasn't the best singer in the world, but he did pretty well for himself anyway. He went over to the Christmas tree after the next song ended and grabbed a candy cane off of the Christmas tree.

"You're not much fun," he complained to Krad, who refused to sing with him. The thief came and sat down next to him. "Lighten up a bit. It's nearly Christmas."

"I don't care, Dark," Krad said, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. "I'm not singing. The end."

"What a Scrooge," Dark remarked unhappily.

"A what?" Now Krad was confused. What was a Scrooge?

Dark's shoulders drooped a bit. "You are so dense sometimes, Krad. You've seriously never seen '_A Christmas Carol_'? It's classic!"

"Not for some people," Krad argued. "I've never celebrated Christmas before, alright?"

"Oh yeah..."

"So what_ is _a 'Christmas Carol' – a song? And what's a 'Scrooge'?" Krad wondered.

"A Christmas Carol is a story about this old guy, Ebenezer Scrooge, who was a money-loving jerk that didn't care about anyone else but himself, and he hated Christmas. So on Christmas Eve, his dead partner appeared to him as a ghost, warning him that he was going to end up in the same situation if he didn't get his act together. Three other ghosts visited him after that (the ghosts of Christmas Present, Past, and Future) and knocked some sense into him. When he woke up on Christmas morning, he had turned into this majorly generous guy and didn't detest Christmas so much anymore. Does that kind of explain it?" Dark said, pretty much all in one breath.

Krad raised an eyebrow at him. "I suppose so." At least, he thought he got it.

"So," Dark concluded, "don't be such a bum." He handed Krad the candy cane and ruffled his hair before getting up again. The song that was going to play next was Silent Night. "Do you know this one?" Dark wondered.

Krad shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. It doesn't really matter."

"Oh, come on – just one song? I bet you sound fantastic," Dark pleaded with him.

Krad rolled his eyes and grabbed the hands that the thief was holding out for him. Dark pulled him up off the couch.

"_Silent night_..." Dark started.

"_Stille nacht_..." Krad sang at the same time.

"Whoa! You know the German words?"

Krad nodded, continuing to sing so he wouldn't mess up the words.

"Cool – and you _do_ have a great voice," Dark complimented. "Way better than mine..."

Krad grinned faintly, and they finished the first verse.

"Wow," Dark said again.

"Oh, stop it already," Krad told him, even though he was really enjoying Dark's amazement.

Then a cunning smirk crept onto the thief's face. "I _knew_ I could make you sing!" he said triumphantly.

Krad glared at him.

"Uh-oh..."

Dark ran.

Krad chased.


	5. Christmas Party with Sudden Confessions

_**A Sweet Prissy Christmas Party with Sudden Confessions**_

"Hey, Dark – It looks like you were invited to a Christmas Party," Krad told him, picking up a curious looking piece of embossed paper from the coffee table.

"Really?" Dark came over to look at it over Krad's shoulder. "Huh."

Upon further reading, Krad laughed. "It sounds awfully formal for you, Mousy," he remarked. "I'm sure you don't own a tux. And do you even know _how_ to dance?"

"Of course I know how to dance!" Dark objected, just a little too quickly.

Krad raised an eyebrow at him, a smug and skeptical look on his face. "Why don't you show me, then?"

"What!?"

He got up from his favorite spot on the couch and pushed the coffee table against it to create more floor space before gesturing for Dark to join him. "_Prove_ to me you can dance."

"Why can't you just take my word for it? I _can_ –"

"_Ballroom_ dance?" Krad interrupted him, looking smug as ever, in that unique way that he had.

Dark simply glared at him.

Krad laughed. "Well, if you don't want to be made a fool of, Dark, I suggest you let me teach you." He held a slender hand out to the thief. "Come on."

Grumbling to himself, Dark obliged, taking Krad's hand. "Alright – you're the expert. What do I do?"

"First, put your hand around my waist," Krad instructed.

"_What_!?"

"Do you want to lead or not?"

"Well, yeah – but I know how you hate –" Dark objected.

"Just shut up and do it," Krad interrupted again.

Dark took a deep breath which let out as a sight. "Okay. Whatever you say..."

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Krad demanded.

"Nothing," Dark said, doing as Krad said and placing his hand just above the blond's hip. "Nothing at all."

Krad took a weird breath too, but tried to hide it, laying his hand on Dark's shoulder and adjusting the hands they held.

"What now?" Dark wondered.

"Step forward with your right foot..." Krad and Dark practiced moving in step together. It was going quite well, except for a few mess-ups on Dark's part, which involved the thief tromping on Krad's foot every now and then and earning a few curses. After a while, absent of more of Dark's fumbles, Krad finally pulled away from him. "There. Now you can dance," he told him. "Have fun."

He began to walk away, but Dark caught his arm and pulled him back. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" he asked, smirking. Krad was about to reply, but Dark interrupt him to continue, "I get to take one person with me."

"I don't –"

"Oh, come on," Dark insisted. "Go with me to the party.... please, Krad?" he added.

"Well..."

"You know you want to." His smile broadened.

"Fine. I'll go with you – but this is the only one. If you get invited to any more, count me out." Krad compromised.

"Deal," Dark accepted. "But first... I need a suit."

Krad rolled his eyes at the thief. "I might have something if you don't mind wearing white."

Dark considered for a moment, but then decided against it. "I think I'll manage, thanks. Maybe Kosuke has a tux..."

. . .

Dark found a tux eventually – Kosuke did have an old one, and it actually fit Dark, so everything worked out pretty well there. He came out of his room, trying unsuccessfully trying to figure out how to work a tie that he'd happened across, as well. As show-offish as he was, there were just some things the thief just couldn't do.

Krad was laughing at him again. "Having troubles, Mousy?"

"Oh, how'd you guess?" he griped, muttering fowl language at the silly strip of fabric again. Giving up, he let it hang over his shoulders. "I don't see you getting dressed up," he retorted.

"It's early yet," Krad replied simply. "I don't need an hour and a half to put on a _tie_."

"Well, I'm sure you could teach me that, too, if you put your mind to it. I should make you wear a _dress_ for giving me a hard time about it. I think Emiko still has her old prom dress somewhere," Dark said, looking around the room as if it would be hanging on a wall somewhere.

"You know I wouldn't fit into Emiko's clothes," Krad protested irately. He walked over to Dark to help him with his tie.

Dark shrugged. "I'm sure we could work something out," he said. "I'd be willing to go out and buy one right now if I thought I could _actually_ get you into one."

"You are too strange for words, Mousy." Finished tying the thing around Dark's neck, he tightened it farther into place than need be, almost strangling him – on purpose, of course.

Dark yanked at the tie to loosen it up a bit. "We're leaving in a half-hour," he told Krad, "so you had better find that dress soon."

Krad glared at him.

. . .

And no, Krad did not put on a dress – although Dark thought about what the fair-haired angel would look like in one all the short while he waited for him to change. No, Krad put on a white tux, and he wore a red vest with it. He looked very classy, somehow always managing to find a coat just a little bit longer and prettier than others, and of course it was decorated here and there with some gold.

Dark felt underdressed next to him, but rolled his eyes at his counterpart and tried to ignore how goddamn beautiful he was.

"Well, lead the way, Mousy," Krad said, sounding bored. "It's your party."

. . .

They were greeted at the door by none other than little Miss Risa Harada herself – it was her party, after all. But Dark was too preoccupied with trying to keep Krad _minimally_ in his mind to really notice or pay any attention to her. Of course, by trying _not_ to notice over and over again how gorgeous Krad always happened to look, that was all he _could_ think about.

Everyone ate, drank, and had a merry time, just as all Christmas partygoers should, until their time was beginning to come to a close. It was about midnight.

"We should dance," Dark suggested suddenly.

"I thought I was teaching you how to dance so that you could go dancing with the _girls_ you seem to love so much," Krad objected.

Dark shrugged, then a smirk lit his face. "Nah. You'll do just fine."

"No, Dark –" Krad was interrupted by Dark pulling him to a better location, which happened to have a great view of the night outside.

Dark wrapped and arm around Krad's waist, pulling him closer before taking his other hand. "Humor me," he said.

Krad sighed, draping his hand over Dark's shoulder, not for the first time that night. "You owe me, Dark," he muttered.

"No, I don't," Dark argued, catching the faint blush across Krad's cheeks. "I don't owe you a thing."

"Are you aware of how many people are _staring_?" Krad worried.

"Mm...Yeah."

"You're not bothered by it _at all_?"

Dark laughed. "I'm used to it." He smiled amusedly at the surrounding crowd of people.

Krad pressed just a bit closer to Dark, hoping also to steer him around to block most of the curious gazes.

"Maybe if you didn't look so hot, people would stop staring at you," Dark ventured.

Krad looked at him strangely for a moment before retorting, "Well, maybe if you wouldn't _insist_ on _dancing _with another _man_ –"

"You've been catching glances all night, Krad. Stop arguing." Dark leaned in and whispered against his hair, "They're just jealous you're taken."

Dark's warm breath washed over his ear and Krad suppressed a shiver. "What do you mean, _taken_?"

"You're my date tonight," Dark explained, pressing a brief kiss to the side of his face.

"I am not!" Krad argued, about to push Dark away from him and leave.

Dark held him. "Fine, then. You're not – but stay anyway. It's almost over, so dance with me. Okay?"

Krad glared at him. "Only if you let me lead the rest of it."

Dark moved Krad's hand from his shoulder to his waist. "Fine, then. Go for it."

"Thank you."

"But you owe me."

"Do not."

"Then we're even... again."

"Fine."

. . .

When the part ended, Krad dragged Dark away first. "I don't like social events," he said.

"You just don't like it when I embarrass you in front of people." Dark flung an arm around Krad's shoulders. "And I do enjoy doing that."

"Yet you wonder why I hate you."

"Ooh." Dark mock-cringed. "That hurt."

"Shut up, Mousy."

"Or what? You'll glare me to death with those beautiful eyes of yours?" Dark steered Krad toward the park and sat him down on the edge of that huge fountain in it. "Krad," he said, suddenly looking serious. "Realize this, and realize it soon: I love you. Now, you can either follow me home or go drown in a well – just know that I'll be there to fish your body out in the morning. Good night."

Dark walked away, leaving Krad completely stunned.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Wow, the longest one yet!


	6. All That I Want

_**All That I Want**_

Krad walked into Dark's room and shook his shoulder. "Dark, wake up," he urged softly.

Dark rolled onto his back to look up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Merry Christmas," he yawned. "What time is it?" he wondered.

Krad shrugged. "I don't know. You should keep a clock in here or –"

"Hey – what are you doing in my room?" Dark interrupted suddenly.

Krad nearly laughed. "Waking you up, obviously. Is there a problem?"

Dark grinned. "For you, maybe," he joked.

Krad took a wary step back from the thief's bed. "Well, if you get up, it looks like your Niwas have some gifts reserved for you." And with that said, Krad left the room.

. . .

As the Niwa family all gathered together in the living room, conversing and all watching the others open their presents, Krad hung back, feeling left out. He briefly wondered what Satoshi would be doing about that time.

The thought dispersed when Dark came over to him, wearing a new hat that flattered him very well, partially shielding his eyes. He hadn't bothered to push his bangs away from his face, so the violet strands were held where they were until the thief decided to take the hat off.

"You could join us, you know," Dark told him, smirking. "It's not like you to be shy."

"I don't know that I'm welcome..." Krad looked past him to Emiko and Daikii, who he wasn't too sure about. Kosuke caught his glance, however and smiled, gesturing for him to come on over. Krad gave him an odd look and turned back to Dark, who laughed a little.

"Kosuke doesn't hold prejudices," he said. Dark held out his hand. "Come on. I've got something for you."

Krad looked puzzled for a moment. He was about to object, but Dark took his hand and pulled him back over to the others before he could.

Dark picked up a smallish box wrapped in festive paper from under the Christmas tree and positioned Krad's hand palm-up before giving it to him and letting go of his wrist. He waited patiently as Krad unwrapped and opened the box that contained his gift.

"I didn't really know if you'd like it or not, but –"

"Dark," Krad interrupted him, pulling a thin gold chain from the box. Suddenly, everyone seemed to be watching, waiting in silence as Dark did, wondering what their former enemy's reaction would be.

On the chain, hung a little cross that somewhat resembled the one that adorned the ends of his hair.

There was a long pause as Krad examined it with a look that wasn't necessarily off-putting, but still pretty much unreadable.

He looked at Dark, then, and the thief smiled awkwardly.

Krad didn't know how to respond. He'd never actually received a gift before – especially not from Dark, and never anything so delicate and beautiful.

He also wasn't one much for asking for help, either, so with all his incredible speechlessness in-tact, Krad handed Dark the necklace and hesitantly turned around.

Thankfully, Dark was smart enough to pick up on Krad's meaning. There was a large breath of fresh air in the room when all seemed to be working out.

Dark clasped the chain around Krad's neck and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "You could say thank you," he suggested, breaking the silence. A much-less-uncertain grin crossed his lips. He wasn't _really_ expecting his awkward counterpart to say anything, but that silence _needed_ to stop.

"Thank you, Dark," Krad said softly, surprising not only Dark, but most of the other people in the room as well. "I don't have anything for you, though..." he added.

"That's okay," Dark told him, embracing him just the slightest bit tighter. "That was all I needed."


End file.
